Lie low at Lupin's for a while
by Zia Lupin
Summary: Sirius is told to "lie low at Lupin's" by Dumbledore, who obviously doesn't get the pretext! SLASH--SB/RL
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: This is just an introduction, so don't be surprised if it sucks....in fact, keep that in mind for the whole story. This is sorta the aftermath of GOF, and the summer of Order of the Phoenix. WOO! Can't wait until that book comes out!!---in another year. I jest, O' grand J.K. Rowling! Oh...speaking of which--  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They belong to J.K.Rowling. Sirius, alas is not mine. Remus, sadly is not either....But if they were mine, ooo what fun I'd have with them!!  
  
"Lie low at Lupin's for a while."  
  
Hmm..."Lie low?" I don't suppose Dumbledore gets the irony of that comment. I'm Sirius Black, a bit of a fugitive, really. I suppose I should tell you some of my story before I get into the present affairs.  
  
I was good friends with 2 people--James Potter, and Remus Lupin. The other so called "friend" would have to be Peter Pettigrew, altough he was more of a tag-along. Remus, as we found out in our second year, is a werewolf. Knowing that, we wanted to help. He was rather--er--depressed about it. Thought we'd leave him or something. But we became Animagi, people-- wizards, actually, who can transform themselves into animals. I was a big black dog, James was a stag, and Peter--how fitting--was a rat. We had a lot of fun during school and then when we left, we were still close friends. James married a wonderful girl, Lily Evans, and they had a son, Harry Potter....well, Voldemort, a big bad-guy at the time, was out to get 'em. I became their secret keeper, I alone knew where they were, and only if I chose to tell would anyone else know it.But Voldemort came close to finding them loads of times. I thought that maybe it was Remus who was telling him, I never thought Peter'd betray Lily and James. He LOVED James...Stupid me...at the last second, I gave the responsiblity to Peter, thinking I could trust him. Well, it turns out he was the one feeding Voldemort info and....James and Lily were killed. Harry, however, was loved so much by his mother that he was saved from the Dark Lord's power, and instead of dying, he vanquished Voldemort's powers with the love Lily and James granted to him. Sounds pretty damn corny....ah well, the good part is that Harry is still alive. Just last year I had learned the whereabouts of Peter, he had escaped as a rat from me once, and last year, he escaped again....I really do not wish to get into that subject. But it wasn't Remus who did anything wrong, keep that in mind. And still last year I was reunited with him before I had to flee once more...  
  
This year is a different story. The Triwizard Tournament was held at Hogwarts instead of any Quidditch matches. Now, this will lead me into a large story, so to make it short, Barty Crouch Jr. (disguised at Mad-Eye Moody) was out to get Harry, since he was a Death Eater, and so he entered Harry into the match secretly, even though Harry was not of age. He was in the tournament, and made it to the end alive, where he met Voldemort once more. (I hear he has come back almost every year Harry has been at school) Voldemort ALMOST killed Harrry, but he managed to save himself. So....it would be a long story that I don't care about telling--so let me just jump to present matters.  
  
Remus is my--er...well, he and I used to be in love. But after the whole James-Lily-Voldemort thing, we didn't really see each other. I must admit, he looked ravishing last time I saw him. Not to mention he still has that air of such a gentleman, the mild voice, the polite-ness, the grace---But if I start on about him I should go on for hours. I came into the clearing where Remus was said to live. I was quite surprised he went back here, to this tiny cottage on top of this secluded hill....I know he loves nature and all, but to isolate himself? He truly hasn't changed, has he? I manuevered around the forest, I was quite used to it by now, and climbed up the hill to the little cottage. Smoke was coming out of the chimmeny, obviously Remmie had started a fire. Hopefully it was in the fireplace, heh- -sorry. So anyhow, I came up to the door and knocked lightly, waiting only a second before I heard a whistle of a teakettle and a  
  
"Hold on!"  
  
I smiled, hearing that voice again was wonderful. Like God himself granted me eternal heaven once more. Yes, Remus meant that much to me...He's everything for me now, besides Harry and his friends. He came to the door, making me lose my breath just like every other time I saw him. I looked first at his feet, which had pink fuzzy bunny slippers on them, the ones I gave him for Easter that he told me was mean. ("I'm not girly, Sirius!!! When will you stop saying that!") Slowly I looked further up at his baggy grey jeans, having many tears and rips that he sewed up neatly with darker grey string. Going upwards I saw his brown turtleneck he loved so much, partly covered by a VERY raggedy robe of white with blue stripes. I thought he threw that out a long time ago... I smiled and saw his face, mild, calm, gentle and extremely handsome with little strands of gold hair flecked with premature grey falling around his brilliant eyes of amber with little spots of green in them. I grinned at him and he smiled back.  
  
"Dumbledore sent an owl saying you'd be coming right around now. You are a bit late, however," he said. "I expected you at least a day ago."  
  
He always did this... Didn't even invite me in! "I had to find a place for Buckbeak to stay. Dumbledore said she'd draw too much attention, even here..." I looked at him for a while and he looked back in silence.  
  
"Well?...Aren't you going to come in, Sirius? It's rather cold out here..." he replid after some time, breaking the silence quietly. I nodded and walked in, sitting down by the fire. He came by with a tea-tray and set it on the pedestal between us. Nothing's changed, huh? 


	2. A solitary shower and a letter

Author's note: This is where more slash is introduced. And Sirius gets clean! WOO! I love that little doggy!  
  
Disclaimer:I own none of these characters. They belong to J.K.Rowling. Sirius, alas is not mine. Remus, sadly is not either....But if they were mine, ooo what fun I'd have with them!!  
  
  
  
I looked down at the chipped blue teacup Moony was offering me and smiled, grabbing it and adding some sugar.  
  
"So..I think I have most of Harry's story down, as honestly as Ms.Skeeter would tell it, at least." Remus held up copies of the Daily Prophet and looked over them, finally settling them beside his chair and looking back at me. "But what happened with you, Sirius? And the end of the Tournament? Dumbledore told me close to nothing about it, only hinted that something was wrong."  
  
I began to tell him all about it, the things he knew and didn't know. He only gave small murmurs of understanding and swift nods, otherwise he was completely dissolved in the story I told, gazing into the fire with a sort of glazed look. He always did this when he thought heavily upon a subject. It made me smile at the end of my story how he suddenly perked up at the silence.  
  
"And that's it."  
  
He stood up and put away the empty teapot and cups, stopping suddenly as he was about to place the last cup on the shelf.  
  
"So what do you suppose--"  
  
"Voldemort? I don't know...He's up to something, I know that. He really always is, but I think his power is closer to being full once more...Then again, Dumbledore and I both know he is somewhat human now. We may have a chance..." I stood up now and he nodded. He turned around, put the cup away, and turned back to me. He looked at my clothes, tattered, dirty, simply disgusting.  
  
"Er--Sirius, I know you will hate me for this--"  
  
"If I must, Moony. Give me anything you've got, just make sure it's not too beaten up."  
  
He smiled and walked to his room, opened the closet and came back with a blue shirt and very old baggy pants. I grimaced and he forced them into my hands. "Come on, they're not that bad."  
  
"Egh..." I lifted up the shirt, and looked at it. "Don't you have anything better--"  
  
"Well, would you rather wear that filthy thing you are wearing now, my clothes, or nothing?" he asked, smirking softly.  
  
"Nothing would be--"  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
"Fine, Remus...anti-nudist." I walked out of the living room and changed into the dilapidated clothes he gave me. I turned to the mirror and looked at myself...I looked alright. A nice homey sort of look, really. I walked out of the bathroom and shrugged at him.  
  
"..You need to wash your hair..." he said, looking at the contrast between his neat shirt and my messy black hair that fell in clumps over my shoulders.  
  
"Remus--"  
  
"The shower's over there--"  
  
"Wanna come with me?"  
  
He looked at me as I just stood there, grinning stupidly. Remus shook his head and pushed me back towards the bathroom and shut the door. I suppose he doesn't like me that much anymore? Not like he used to, at least. Damn that asshole Severus. He dared take my Moony!!!  
  
Well, anyway, I stepped into the shower and and turned the water on, looking around at the little knick-nacks he held in his bathroom. Lavender shampoo with cammomile conditioner...strawberry bodywash (Why did I KNOW he'd have this...!) ...and a hippo sponge. How interesting he is sometimes. I showered, washed my hair, and wrapped myself in his bathrobe. I came out and he held a brush. I frowned.  
  
"It'll help dry your hair, Padfoot."  
  
He sat me by the fire and took the old fur-brush to my head. Why had he kept this thing after 14 years?...I love this guy.  
  
When he had finished I sat still. I could feel his eyes on my back until he walked over and sat in front of me, smiling with that same smile he always had. One of those soft, reassuring smiles that show no teeth but just give you that look of "The world still sucks, life is hell, but I will always be there for you." One of those smiles that make you just want to hug him, one of those smiles that just...make you love him even more...and make you feel loved back. I felt inclined to smile back, mine actually not being my usual smile. I usually had more of a grin than a beautiful smile like his. One of those with teeth and a sort of--canine! Yeah! It IS dog-like, I think! How ironic!  
  
"Has it been hard, Siri?"  
  
He called me Siri again. Oh gods--I loved it when he did that.  
  
"...It's been...well, let me put it this way. Physically it was no real big thing. I could become Padfoot easily, I could hide and everything--the only part that got to me was the emotion, Remus... The thought that I'd never get to be even with that---creature. The thought that I had been the one to doom Lily and James...that it was my fault in the end--"  
  
"Sirius..."  
  
"It was, Moony! And...then there was the thought that...I'd never see you again. That you'd hate me. That I wouldn't be able to tell you the truth and see you again, smiling like you do, frowning so softly, your face marking every sub-emotion you have so delicately...I wanted that back. I wanted everything back..."  
  
"Sirius... It's okay. You didn't kill Lily and James. It wasn't your fault, okay?" He started to get closer and look at me with a very serious look, trying to tell me everything was alright in the world. He put his hand in mine on my lap and continued to look me in the eyes. "Peter...Peter will get everything back to him someday, even if it is not at your hands. I don't want you to be a murderer...And Sirius? I don't hate you. I never will. But will you stop trying to be so damn poetic?"  
  
I laughed. Yes, I always tried to be witty around him. Try to match his brain and quick, heart melting words, never quite worked. Ah well, at least I could still hear him...  
  
"Remus...you know...I still--" I was interrupted by a loud hoot from the door and a pecking noise. Remus stood up and walked to the door.  
  
"Hold that thought." He opened the wooden door and looked down to see a small white barn-owl. The owl jumped up and flitted through the door, sitting on the armchair and dropping the letter, then scurrying over to the fire to wam itself. Remus walked back to the chair and started to read the letter. "Oh...It's Harry!" he exclaimed jubilantly, passing it to me.  
  
The letter went something like this.  
  
"Dear Professor Lupin, (and Sirius, I think?)  
  
I hope I am not imposing upon you guys or anything, but I sorta need a place to stay. My aunt and uncle are going to Ireland for a month, and Ron will be in America visiting a relative, and Hermione shall be in Egypt (she really wanted to go there after Ron's summary of it, and managed some money to go.) So...would it be alright for me to stay with you? I've got the address and I am sure I can use the Floo Powder (sadly enough) to get there. I'm really sorry to ask this so suddenly, but it's either your place or--Mrs.Figg's. Please?  
  
Harry"  
  
Remus smiled and started to write the letter back to him. That went something like this--  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
You are perfectly welcome to stay with us! Yes, Sirius is here. Please, come as soon as you'd like! (I know Petunia and Vernon aren't quite- -er--lenient, but they have given you permission, correct? Always remember to ask them before asking us, because you are always welcome in our home) So--It's July 1st today, and I should imagine you'll get this within two days so--(Sirius says hi)-- when are they going? Aw, no matter, just drop by--(Sirius wants to know how you are doing, and says it Petunia and Vernon are mean to you, he'll beat them up....yeah)-- anytime you'd like. I suppose we'll be seeing you soon!!! Bye bye!  
  
Remus and Sirius  
  
P.S. No need to call me Professor Lupin, Harry! I'm no longer your teacher so--(Sirius wants to ask you if you still have the invisibilty cloak)-- you're free to call me Remus. By the way--(Sirius is asking---You know what? I think Padfoot should shut up now.)--you can bring all your magic supplies with you. We'll have a little fun..."  
  
Remus got up from the desk and looked at me with my grin on once again. He shook his head and sealed the envelope, gave it to the owl, gave him some food, and sent the owl on his way. 


	3. Harry's here!

Author's Note:Well...I read the reviews, and it seems I have done a terrible job. First of all--No, I never said that Hedwig was male. Where did I say that? Thought so. Okay, next order of business--Yes, Severus and Remus were in a er--"Relationship", I added that into the story of "Dear Diary", a ficcy about my dearest Moony. It sucks, yeah, but most of the history is put in there and I might relate to Remus's diary a couple times in this story, so beware. Third--Okay, some of you hate me for bringing Harry into the story. Well, I couldn't simply have all these ideas manifest without him, so I am trying to make this humorous and---Well, you'll see and I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer:I own none of these characters. They belong to J.K.Rowling. Sirius, alas is not mine. Remus, sadly is not either....But if they were mine, ooo what fun I'd have with them!!  
  
A few days later we received a letter from Harry saying he'd be coming that afternoon. Remus and I hurried to get the house tidy, often bumping into each other with vacuums or dusters until I realised that Remus could have just cleaned it with magic....He likes to do it the hard way, though. Remus sat gracefully (He's always graceful, I don't get it!) in his chair and rubbed his temples as I plopped into the chair beside him (rather clumsily, as always.) when a knock came at the door. I shifted my glance from the door to Remus and then to the door again nervously.  
  
"Go on, Sirius."  
  
I stood up slowly, many thoughts rushing through my head, all of them negative. All of them worrying about Harry being satisfied with me and Remus, maybe even the idea of me loving Moony. I reached for the handle and opened it to see--  
  
Short, scruffy black haired, glasses-covered green eyed, lightning bolt scarred Harry Potter. He grinned up at me, holding a cage with Hedwig in it, and 2 suitcases full to bursting with clothes and books and supplies. I grinned back at him and crouched down to hug him. Once he broke out of my grasp I brought him inside and Remus stood up.  
  
"Professor Lup--" Harry began.  
  
"Harry, please, call me Remus," he responded, walking over to him to shake his hand, but Harry hugged him around the lower chest. Remus looked down, his arm still out for a handshake and smiled warmly, putting his hand on Harry's back. He walked away, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing, and then said from the kitchen,"So, Harry, I thought you were going to use Floo Powder? What happened?"  
  
"Oh, I caught a train to the little village near here and then a cab drove me up here. After that I just flew up on my broom, since nobody was here," Harry replied simply.  
  
"In the middle of the day? Harry you could have bee---"  
  
"Ah yes, just like your ol' dad, Harry. How is that broom anyhow?" I asked, grinning playfully as he brought it over. "Niiiiice."  
  
Remus shook his head. "Oh---I'll make some tea, shall I?" he said, as if a great idea such as this just struck him, and grabbed the tea-kettle. He put some water in it and set it on the stove. I smirked and glanced over to Harry.  
  
"Why don't you just magick it to be ready, Remus?" Harry asked, a bit confused.  
  
" He likes to do things the hard way, Harry. I'll never understand him, it's like he wants to be a muggle!"  
  
"Now Padfoot, it's just more fufilling to do something yourself sometimes, without magic, I mean..." Remus responded, taking out cups and saucers.  
  
I leaned to Harry and started to whisper. "Well, at least we all know he doesn't love a muggle. Maybe something worse than a muggl--"  
  
"Sirius! I don't love---" he looked over at Harry and stopped. Harry raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Who don't you love, Remus? I've never heard about any of your relationships!" Harry asked eagerly. Remus brought over the tea and set it down on the coffee table. I picked mine up and chuckled to myself.  
  
"Harry has two godfathers..." I mumbled. Remus, having heard me, opened his mouth to say something and then shut it. He picked up the Daily Prophet and smacked my head with it.  
  
"Oh, I get it. Well, we all knew it already, Remus, Sirius. No reason to be ashamed of it..."  
  
Remus looked at me and then at Harry. He sat down and bit his lip, looking at me. Harry continued on.  
  
"Well, I mean--come on, guys. We saw your yearbook photos and after that hug and all the talk and little glances you guys gave each other in the Shrieking Shack--It was only a matter of time before we got it. Oh--And Sirius, your face really lit up when Professor Dumbledore said for you to 'Lie Low at Lupin's', by the way," Harry said, chuckling a bit at his own "genius".  
  
I looked over at Remus with a huge grin and he just gave a "Hmph" of approval.  
  
"Well, then, Harry, you are far more intelligent than your father at this age. Took him until 7th year to figure it out. You aren't...disgusted by it, are you?" He added, a bit apprehensive still.  
  
"Not at all. I mean--love is love." 


	4. Remus

Author's Note:Well...I read the reviews, and it seems I have done a terrible job. First of all--No, I never said that Hedwig was male. Where did I say that? Thought so. Okay, next order of business--Yes, Severus and Remus were in a er--"Relationship", I added that into the story of "Dear Diary", a ficcy about my dearest Moony. It sucks, yeah, but most of the history is put in there and I might relate to Remus's diary a couple times in this story, so beware. Third--Okay, some of you hate me for bringing Harry into the story. Well, I couldn't simply have all these ideas manifest without him, so I am trying to make this humorous and---Well, you'll see and I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer:I own none of these characters. They belong to J.K.Rowling. Sirius, alas is not mine. Remus, sadly is not either....But if they were mine, ooo what fun I'd have with them!!  
  
A few days later we received a letter from Harry saying he'd be coming that afternoon. Remus and I hurried to get the house tidy, often bumping into each other with vacuums or dusters until I realised that Remus could have just cleaned it with magic....He likes to do it the hard way, though. Remus sat gracefully (He's always graceful, I don't get it!) in his chair and rubbed his temples as I plopped into the chair beside him (rather clumsily, as always.) when a knock came at the door. I shifted my glance from the door to Remus and then to the door again nervously.  
  
"Go on, Sirius."  
  
I stood up slowly, many thoughts rushing through my head, all of them negative. All of them worrying about Harry being satisfied with me and Remus, maybe even the idea of me loving Moony. I reached for the handle and opened it to see--  
  
Short, scruffy black haired, glasses-covered green eyed, lightning bolt scarred Harry Potter. He grinned up at me, holding a cage with Hedwig in it, and 2 suitcases full to bursting with clothes and books and supplies. I grinned back at him and crouched down to hug him. Once he broke out of my grasp I brought him inside and Remus stood up.  
  
"Professor Lup--" Harry began.  
  
"Harry, please, call me Remus," he responded, walking over to him to shake his hand, but Harry hugged him around the lower chest. Remus looked down, his arm still out for a handshake and smiled warmly, putting his hand on Harry's back. He walked away, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing, and then said from the kitchen,"So, Harry, I thought you were going to use Floo Powder? What happened?"  
  
"Oh, I caught a train to the little village near here and then a cab drove me up here. After that I just flew up on my broom, since nobody was here," Harry replied simply.  
  
"In the middle of the day? Harry you could have bee---"  
  
"Ah yes, just like your ol' dad, Harry. How is that broom anyhow?" I asked, grinning playfully as he brought it over. "Niiiiice."  
  
Remus shook his head. "Oh---I'll make some tea, shall I?" he said, as if a great idea such as this just struck him, and grabbed the tea-kettle. He put some water in it and set it on the stove. I smirked and glanced over to Harry.  
  
"Why don't you just magick it to be ready, Remus?" Harry asked, a bit confused.  
  
" He likes to do things the hard way, Harry. I'll never understand him, it's like he wants to be a muggle!"  
  
"Now Padfoot, it's just more fufilling to do something yourself sometimes, without magic, I mean..." Remus responded, taking out cups and saucers.  
  
I leaned to Harry and started to whisper. "Well, at least we all know he doesn't love a muggle. Maybe something worse than a muggl--"  
  
"Sirius! I don't love---" he looked over at Harry and stopped. Harry raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Who don't you love, Remus? I've never heard about any of your relationships!" Harry asked eagerly. Remus brought over the tea and set it down on the coffee table. I picked mine up and chuckled to myself.  
  
"Harry has two godfathers..." I mumbled. Remus, having heard me, opened his mouth to say something and then shut it. He picked up the Daily Prophet and smacked my head with it.  
  
"Oh, I get it. Well, we all knew it already, Remus, Sirius. No reason to be ashamed of it..."  
  
Remus looked at me and then at Harry. He sat down and bit his lip, looking at me. Harry continued on.  
  
"Well, I mean--come on, guys. We saw your yearbook photos and after that hug and all the talk and little glances you guys gave each other in the Shrieking Shack--It was only a matter of time before we got it. Oh--And Sirius, your face really lit up when Professor Dumbledore said for you to 'Lie Low at Lupin's', by the way," Harry said, chuckling a bit at his own "genius".  
  
I looked over at Remus with a huge grin and he just gave a "Hmph" of approval.  
  
"Well, then, Harry, you are far more intelligent than your father at this age. Took him until 7th year to figure it out. You aren't...disgusted by it, are you?" He added, a bit apprehensive still.  
  
"Not at all. I mean--love is love."  
  
Author's Note:People want R rated stuff!?! I'm only 13!! AAH! I mean--I don't really write stuff over my age level, yo. Seriously, I might have them kiss and stuff--but er--I'm terribly sorry, chaps. A young person can only write stuff that's mildly over her age level--ah, I will admit that I shall have some profanity I try not to use in real life, but it makes things interesting, if not humorous....I give myself too much credit. I wonder if the reader is still listening to me? *laughs* Back to the hideous story I have began to write.  
  
Disclaimer:I own none of these characters. They belong to J.K.Rowling. Sirius, alas is not mine. Remus, sadly is not either....But if they were mine, ooo what fun I'd have with them!!  
  
I stared at Harry for a second and then clapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"See, Remus! I told you he wouldn't mind a bit!"  
  
Remus shook his head. "Sirius, you think too highly of yourself sometimes."  
  
"What do you mean, Remus?" I asked, looking at him as straight in the eye as I possibly could, but her averted my vision. I raised my eyebrows and put my feet up on the coffee table. Is that true? Remus truly didn't love me any more? He just liked me as a friend now? DAMN THAT JACK ASS, SNAPE! I'LL KICK HIS ASS FOR MAKING MY REMMIE HATE ME!  
  
"Feet off the table, Sirius." Remus came up and slid my feet off the table. I whimpered and Harry laughed into his tea. Remus walked to the fire and tended it. I gazed longingly at him, his shirt stretching over his thin back and then relaxing back into its wrinkled state with a large iron-print on the back as Moony stood up. He set down the poker and wiped his forehead with his adorable long sleeve that fell past his hands. I grinned at this but quickly stopped at the thought of never having him like that for my own. He would never belong to me again, perhaps, and the thought was entirely depressing. For the rest of the day we unpacked Harry's things, and got him accustomed to his new room, his new home until he left for school again, which I hope would turn out to be a long time. Things with Harry were starting off great.  
  
I retired to my room and sat on the bed for a while, staring at the ceiling. Remus came in and looked at me.  
  
"What're you doing here, Remus?"  
  
"Well, we share this bedroom, Sirius. I don't really have a big house, as you well remember," he replied simply, smiling a bit. I almost leapt into the air with joy. Maybe I could MAKE him love me!!! We'd be spending an awful lot of time together--in a room--alone--with a queen sized bed. remus interrupted my rather unsightly thoughts, however. "Sirius...?"  
  
"Oh? Oh, sorry, just thinking."  
  
"Ah..." He quickly glanced over me and then looked at the bed I sat up on. He smiled and walked over to me, sitting down beside me and I scooched over so we touched, and leaned my head on his shoulder. "It's been so long, Sirius...and so much has happened..."  
  
"I know."  
  
"...I knew you were innocent...you had to be. But...I thought I was just crazy...love-sick--" I jumped at this word, full of hope that he'd say he still was, but he continued thusly--" and I sort of...told myself you were guilty. That I was wrong and you lied and...I couldn't take it for a while...Sirius, why didn't you just tell them all? Why did you have to wait so long to get out...I needed you back so long ago...I longed for you, your voice, your presence...and...it never quite died for me. I loved you, even when I dispised you..."  
  
I felt a droplet on my head and I looked up. Remus was crying. My ears felt like they were going back until I realised I wasn't a dog, they couldn't do that, but I kneeled down and looked at his face as he hurriedly tried to wipe away the tears.  
  
"Sirius...I..I know you've been through a lot more than me...It's selfish for me to want to ask so much of you...I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Don't be, Remus. Come on, you're not being selfish, stop that. You have every right to be upset...I just never knew you still felt like that...Do you---"  
  
"Even now, Sirius."  
  
I looked at him and reached up to touch his face, my hand running down his chin and onto his nec as I felt a scar underneath my fingers. I caught my breath. 


End file.
